Fragile
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Is Bebe really as strong as she seems? Or will she need Kyle's help? Please read and review this short but sweet Kybe one-shot!Enjoy!


**Hey guys! I haven't posted for a while so I decided to post this sweet Kybe fic and I hope you like it! Please review cuz it makes me happy and wanna write more stories for you guys! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. It belongs to Trey Parker, Matt Stone, and Comedy Central. No duh:)**

**P.S. I haven't put disclaimers on all my stories but I just wanted to make sure that you know I don't own anything so don't sue my ass! Thanks! :) **

**Fragile**

Kyle never knew how fragile Bebe could be. He always thought it never bothered her when people ripped on her and called her harsh names. She never seemed fazed by any of it. Of course he never made fun of her, because he was too sweet for that. I mean, he was one of her best friends and they occasionally made fun of each other, but neither of them really meant it. With some people, they were completely serious when they called her names like "skank" and "whore." She just shook it off and hung out with her true friends who mainly consisted of Wendy, a few other girls, occasionally Stan, and of course, Kyle. Kyle was as close to Bebe as Wendy was. He never stuck up for her before because she thought she could handle herself. And for a while, he was right, but she wouldn't last like that forever. Kyle didn't realize this until now. This is where the story begins.

It was a normal school day (well as normal as a day in South Park gets) and Bebe was walking casually in the halls of South Park High. She headed towards Kyle, who had just met up with Wendy and Stan. Now, Bebe was usually a bubbly girl. She usually had a bounce in her step and a wide grin on her face. Kyle knew this, so when he turned around to greet her he immediately knew something was wrong. She had a frown and looked slightly depressed.

"Bebe, what's wrong?" Kyle asked as she had finally made her way to the group. All the others wondered too and looked at her with worried eyes.

"It's nothing really; Clyde and I had a fight, again."

"Aww, what happened?" Wendy asked.

"He just got mad for no reason, I don't really remember specifically. We were just at each other's throats again."

"He doesn't seem to appreciate you; I think you guys aren't good for each other." Kyle said with concern in his voice.

"I know, but he does have his sweet moments. I don't want to give up the nice part of him."

All of a sudden Clyde walked up to Bebe and whispered something in her ear. No one could understand the muffled words, but her friends watched as she followed him to a corner where they could privately speak. Kyle strained to see what was happening. He finally got them in view, and his heart sank. Bebe was almost in tears about what Clyde was saying to her. Something about seeing Bebe like that made Kyle want to go kick Clyde's ass, but he knew Bebe could handle herself since she was strong and had been through many break-ups before. As Kyle was picturing a rather pleasant scene in his mind of kicking Clyde's ass, he heard Bebe's voice ring out into the halls.

"Why exactly are you breaking up with me Clyde, haven't I been a good girlfriend?"

"Yes, but unfaithful, I tried to tell you this before but…"

"WHAT? What do you mean, UNFAITHFUL? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Come on Bebe, how long did you think it would take before I found out?"

"FIND WHAT OUT? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT" At this point Bebe was in tears, unable to believe what she was hearing. Was he actually accusing her of cheating?

"Come on Bebe, face the truth. People around the school know what they are talking about. You're just a slut."

Those words were the last straw for Bebe and she broke down in uncontrollable sobs. She was so fed up about everything the school had said about her. She couldn't defend herself anymore. She had about all she could take. This final statement shattered her heart to pieces. Clyde looked down at her and just shook his head, not even caring that she was a mess on the floor, not even bothering to help her up. This made Kyle madder than hell. He stormed over to where the scene was taking place, about to give Clyde a piece of his mind. Before he did that he helped Bebe off the floor and to make sure she was alright, but as soon as she got up she snapped.

"I'M SO SICK OF ALL THIS! EVERYONE MUST THINK THAT I'M JUST USLESS BITCHY SLUT! I CAN'T AKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING HOME!"

She yanked her arm away from Kyle and ran out the doors, a complete sobbing mess. Kyle wanted so badly to run after her and he intended to, but right after he got done with this prick.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU THINK YOU HAVETHE RIGHT TO SAY THAT STUFF ABOUT POOR, INNOCENT BEBE WHEN YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT NONE OF ITS TRUE? WELL, YOU DON'T! BUT BEFORE I RUIN YOUR FACE, WHY DID YOU DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BREAK THE HEART OF THE PRETTIEST AND SWEETEST GIRL IN THIS ENTIRE DAMN SCHOOL?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds bad. I mean, of course I know those rumors are complete bullshit, but I took the easy way out. I needed some excuse to break up with her so I could get that hottie that just moved in town, so I decided to use that rumor. I didn't know she'd go crazy like that. Anyways, why do you care?"

"I HATE YOU. I CARE BECAUSE SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND. GO TO HELL CLYDE." Kyle punched him straight in the nose, and you could hear the crack, signaling it had been broken. Kyle might have the highest grade-point average in the entire school, but he was strong. Strong enough to break Clyde's nose in one punch and send Clyde running away to cry over his broken nose. He ignored the cheers from the crowd of students who watched the whole scene unravel. His only focus was Bebe. He had to make sure she was okay. He ran as fast as he could out into the cold Colorado air. It was snowing gently, and piles of snow were crunching under Kyle's feet as he ran. When he took the time to look down he noticed a fresh pair of petite footprints that must have belonged to Bebe. He followed them until he reached Stark's Pond, leading up to the bench overlooking the pond. Sitting upon the bench was a very heartbroken girl that almost made Kyle want to cry himself. He walked up the hill to comfort her. Before he could sit down, Bebe jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Kyle just stroked her hair and spoke to her softly and soothingly. Bebe quietly sobbed into his chest. A few moments later her crying ceased.

"K-Kyle."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. And thanks for being here for me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just hugged her tighter.

"It's alright, and that's what friends are for. And don't you ever believe any of the bullshit spread about you in the halls, those people are crazy. You are perfect in every way.

"I love you Kyle." This caught Kyle way off guard. He looked at her, surprised. But when he stared into her big blue eyes, something dawned on him. He loved her too.

Noticing the long pause, Bebe wasn't sure what to do.

"Kyle, its okay if you don't like me back. I understand." Bebe said with disappointment.

"No, no, no, you just caught me off guard Bebe. I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

They smiled at each other and kept getting closer until their lips were almost touching. Finally the space closed and they could feel everything you're supposed to feel when you kiss the so called "one." The kiss grew more passionate by the moment as Kyle's tongue ran over Bebe's bottom lip. She opened her mouth slowly, making the kiss deeper. They kept going for as long as they could before they ran out of breath. They pulled apart breathing deeply yet calmly at the same time. They gave each other a few more small kisses before leaving the pond with their hands intertwined. They skipped the rest of the school day, positive that everyone would understand. When Kyle walked Bebe home that night, he led her all the way up to her room and kissed her goodnight before heading home.

That had been a life changing day for Kyle and Bebe. Clyde didn't even try to get back at Kyle for what he did, because he knew he would have gotten his ass whooped. Kyle didn't get in trouble for the incident either, because the teachers are oblivious. Everything was going great for Kyle and Bebe, and most of the rumors vanished. Kyle now knew how fragile Bebe was, so if anyone did bother her again, he would be there, not letting her have to defend herself again. He would be there forever for her, to make sure that his fragile Bebe would never be broken again.


End file.
